1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device that causes an audio signal processing device having an audio signal processor wherein a processing content can be programmed to execute signal processing based on a configuration of signal processing having a plurality of components and wires connecting the components, and a program causing a computer to function as such a control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a well-known audio signal processing device in which an audio signal processing module is composed using a processor operable following a program, and an external computer such as a PC (personal computer) or the like executes application software to function as a control device so that audio signals can be processed based on a configuration of signal processing edited using the control device. Such an audio signal processing device is called a mixer engine in the present application. The mixer engine stores therein the configuration of signal processing edited by the PC and can independently perform processing on audio signals based on the stored configuration of signal processing.
It is known that in the above described PC, the above described configuration of signal processing can be edited by arranging components being components for signal processing on an edit screen of a display, and setting wires between the arranged components.
It is also known that as the function of the application software, a control screen for setting a parameter for signal processing relating to a component is displayed by double-clicking on the component on the edit screen, so that the value of the parameter can be set by a control in the control screen.
Further, it is known that as an editable control panel (another control screen) capable of being disposed any control thereon duplicated from the control screens, a user control can be created. It is also known that by operating the control disposed on such a user control, the value of a parameter corresponding to the original control is controlled, so that the mixer engine can execute signal processing in accordance with the value.
The mixer engine and application software described above are described, for example, in Owner's Manual of a digital mixing engine “DME32 (trade name)” available from YAMAHA Co., especially pp. 21 to 64, 69, and 190 to 192.